Captain Jack
by Aly Smith
Summary: The rift has re-opened it's self and is causing some Major issues for Torchwood. When the Doc. arrives to try and save the day he gets sucked in, and spit out on the island of Tortuga, in a parallel world. In order to find his way home he must find the heart of Davy Jones and use it to negotiate with the ruler of the 7 seas and the sea of time...with the help of some friends...
1. Chapter 1

The doctor wandered the Tardis aimlessly pressing buttons and flipping switches. He was traveling alone again, and couldn't make up his mind as ot what he wanted to do. Usually he had a companion to help him decide, but when he was alone with all of time and space before him, he was very indecisive. Just as he was about to flip the final switch that would send him to the intergalactic trade center on Pluto, he noticed big bold, red words flashing on the screen on the console. "Incoming distress signal" it read.

"Well this is new." The doctor commented to himself. "Usually it's a small red light. This must mean that it's someone I know."

He pulled out a keyboard and started typing rapidly; a map showed up on the screen. "Oh…it's coming from canary Wharf." he started punching random letters. "Torchwood? What could possibly be going wrong with Torchwood?"

He took off sprinting around flipping new switches and pressing new buttons. Sparks started to fly and the TARDIS started tumbling through the time vortex.

Meanwhile at the torchwood institute, sirens were blaring, red lights were flashing and computers were sparking.

"Jack! I thought I told you to send out a distress signal!" Gwen shouts from across the room.

"I did!" A man who resembles the English actor John Barrowman shouts back.

"Well….where did you send it to?"

"I sent it out to the doctor! If anyone can help us in this situation, it's him." A small fire started in the corner of the room. "Gwen, where's the fire extinguisher?"

Gwen tossed a small red canister to Jack. " Jack, he could be anywhere in space and time how do you know he can make it? How do you know we aren't going it on our own?"

Jack sprayed white foam at the now foot high flames. "I trust him Gwen. He'll be here."Just then the sound of the TARDIS filled the room. "I told you so."

More little fires started to pop up and the room filled with smoke. The TARDIS continued to materialize around Jack and Gwen as they coughed, and gasped for air. The fires were huge now, and the smoke was thick and black. Everything in the Torchwood lab was on fire; years of research and an entire archive of alien technology, all at the mercy of the gargantuan orange flames. The TARDIS completed its materialization with Jack and Gwen safe inside.

"captain jack Harkness, long time no see." The doctor grinned across the room. Jack, who had been bunched over coughing looked up to greet his old friend. "I see you still have the pinstripe suit and converse. " Jack smiled. "How's it been?"

"Eh, well could be better. Been a bit lonely 'round here." The doctor's eyes became serious. "Is she alright?"

Gwen had fallen to the floor still coughing. Jack's face paled. "Her asthma!" He shouted in terror. "The smoke must have severely triggered it! Damn! And her inhaler was lost in the flames!"

Gwen's eyelids began to flutter as she continued to cough and gasp for air. The doctor rushed over and crouched by her side as she passed out.

"Doctor is there anything we can do?"

The doctor scooped Gwen up in his arms and sprinted towards the opposite side of the TARDIS. "Well, I can take her to the hospital Deck of the TARDIS and program it to take care of her until we can get her to a proper hospital." He was sprinting down a long corridor now, with Jack at his heels.

"There's a Hospital deck on this thing?"

"Jack, we Timelords may be able to regenerate but it takes a certain amount of illness or injury to trigger that."

"But if you don't trigger the regeneration doesn't that mean that you don't need medical attention?"

"Jack if I have a giant bullet wound it may not trigger the regeneration but that doesn't mean that I can brush it off now can I?" The Doctor pushed open a huge oak door with his shoulder.

"You have a point."

"Yes, I do. Besides, my ship has a pool, a library and several kitchens, why wouldn't it have a hospital?" He laid Gwen down on a hospital bed and sprinted over to a closet across the room, where he pulled out a huge panel of buttons. "Jack, help me plug these into the bed."Jack rushed over and started matching plugs with holes. When the panel was all hooked up, the doctor started punching what seemed to be random buttons. Jack looked over at Gwen and noticed that she was no longer breathing.

"Doctor! She's not breathing!"

"I Know, I'm well aware of that! I'm working as fast as I can."

"Is she going to be alright?"

The Doctor looked up from the buttons, with his fingers still working quickly, and met Jack's eyes. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Just then, Gwen gasped and her breathing returned to normal. The doctor put the panel off buttons on the night table next to Gwen's bed and headed back toward the main part of the ship.

"So is she ok? Is it going to heal her?"

"No, it won't heal her, after all the hospital deck was made for Timelords not Humans; but yes, she will be fine for now. It will keep her alive until we can get to a proper human hospital. Even if something goes wrong that causes the TARDIS looses power, that support system will keep her stable. Now, what caused that fire?"

"It was the rift. It reopened itself and started causing power outages all over the country. We tried to shut it down but our systems failed and we lost power. When we tried to activate the backup generators and reboot our systems a fire sparked."

"So the rift is open. Lovely!"

"I hope that was sarcasm."

Just as the doctor was about head out for a hospital, the power went out. The TARDIS shook like it was trapped in a violent earthquake. The shaking seemed to last forever before finally there was a loud thud and everyone was free to walk about the ship without falling over. When serenity was restored, The doctor sprinted out the front door with Jack at his side. They were on a beach. A beautiful tropical beach, with a town not too far off in the distance.

"Where are we?" Jack whispered

"Hold on…" The doctor licked his pointer finger and stuck it in the air and his face turned pale. "Jack we have a problem…a big, big problem."

"What's wrong…"

"Well…" The Doc. Ran his fingers through his perfect hair "for starters we aren't in the same universe, and secondly….we're on Tortuga!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tortuga? What do you mean Tortuga?" Jack asked in a panic.

"I mean Tortuga." The Doctor replied distractedly.

"Like as in the island?"

"Yes."

"Well they have hospitals here right?"

"Yes, but not the kind you are thinking of Jack. These hospitals don't have the equipment to care for Gwen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we happen to have landed in the 1600s."

Jack sighed heavily. " Wonderful...Now what were you saying about if the power went out?"

" The TARDIS will keep her alive until we can get her to a proper hospital, but we have a new problem on our hands."

"What is that then?"

"Well, the rift is still open and causing problems in our world, and this world is not able to care for Gwen for another three centuries. Also, if we don't hurry we will be trapped in this world forever with a dead TARDIS. The rift will close and we will have no way back."

"So how long do we have?"

"About two months, this world's time. In our world we have about two days."

"So time passes slower here."

"Yes."

"And is there a way to get the TARDIS moving again?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's...hard to explain. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey." He ran his fingers through his hair again, and looked wistfully at the sea beside them, and a merchant ship on the horizon. "You see...It's like this. The TARDIS's sea is time, and space is it's wind. Without the two of them together, she can't sail. We are a beached ship Jack, and we have no way of getting back out to the ocean. The tide hasn't, and won't come in."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "So what do we do now."

"I don't know." The Doctor scratched his head. "I guess we should go check out the town, and see what we can find out there. Local rumors are often a source from some truth, but first you have to find the right rumor."

They sauntered up the beach and toward the town in complete silence, both Jack and The Doc. deep in thought. Jack's head was filled with worry for Gwen, and the Doctor's was filled with desperate thoughts and agonizing fear. When they entered the town, they immediately noticed how uncivilaized it was. It was dirty, and foul smelling, with drunks roaming the streets. Everywhere they looked violent brawls were taking place and people were being killed. As they continued down the street, a blond girl in a dirty, ragged dress sauntered up to them. She tossed her hair and winked at Jack. "Hello handsome." She cooed.

Jack stopped and smiled at her. "Hello."

"What's your name love?"

Jack stuck out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

He beamed. The Doctor who had continued to walk forward stopped short when he noticed his companion missing. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Jack Talking with the girl. "why does he always do this?" He mumbled to himself. "Jack!" He called over his shoulder.

"Sorry miss, duty calls." Jack smiled charmingly as he kissed the woman's hand gently. Then he jogged back over to the Doctor's side. The Doc. Silently shook his head at Jack.

"What?"

"A town like this is so full of distractions for you. Try to pay attention. We have two months to find a way back Jack, that's it. There is no time for you to be a flirt."

Jack smiled charmingly again, and placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder as they continued to wonder the streets. " Sounds like someone is jealous."

"No!...just really No!" The Doc. Brushed his friend's hand off.

Jack chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'll try to stay focused."

The Doctor didn't say anything, he just continued forward in silence again. He decided that two months of Jack meant that he had better live by the rule "If you can't say anything nice, say nothing at all." After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a pub swarming with people.

"This looks like a good place to start." The Doctor sighed. "All sots of stories float around pubs." he turned and looked at Jack warningly.

Jack, who's eyes had been sparkling mischievously a moment a go, turned and looked at his ages old friend innocently. "What?"

"You know exactly what." They entered the pub.

Inside it was no different than outside. Dirty, foul, and swarming with drunks and drunken brawlers; the only difference was the fact that everything was more compact. Jack looked at The Doctor overwhelmed.

"This place sure is no Emerald City."

"No, but if we are lucky it will be our yellow brick road."

"I'm going to need a drink if I'm to make it through this I'm going to need a drink. You want anything?"

The Doctor sighed. "No thanks, last time I had a few drinks I ended up with my tie around my head while rose was being tied down by clockwork people."

"Suit yourself." Jack replied with a shrug, and wandered off toward the bar. The Doctor stuck his hands in the pockets of his long trench coat and wandered off in a different random direction.

Jack approached the bar and took a seat and put on his best charming smile. A few moments later the bartender placed a glass of rum in-front of him. "From captain hunter." He grumbled in a gruff sailor's voice and jerked his thumb to the left. Jack looked to his left to find a tall, handsome, and young man sitting a few seats away smiling at him. Jack smiled back and patted the seat next to him. The man got up and casually sauntered over.

"Hello." Jack smiled.  
"Hello." Captain Hunter replied. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"No, I don't believe you have." Jack smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Captain James Hunter." Captain Hunter held out his hand, and Jack shook it. "So what brings you to Tortuga?"

"Oh, you know..."  
"So you're a privateer as well then."

Jack shrugged and took a sip of his rum.

"Well then, I must warn you to be careful in this town. A good looking man such as yourself will get yourself the wrong kind of attention."

" Like your kind of attention?" Jack winked.

"Yes." Hunter chuckled "But you will also get yourself attention from the other pirates, especially Captain Jack."

Jack looked at Hunter with curiosity. He chuckled at the notion of another Captain Jack being in town, and a pirate on top of that. This little adventure was starting to sound like the plot of a popular movie back in his universe. His mind started to wander as he tried to remember which movie it was. He almost missed what Hunter was saying when he came to the conclusion that the only thing he could remember was that it stared Johnny Depp.

"Heed my words." Hunter was saying. "That Captain Jack is a slippery one. Right now he is trying to recruit naive sailors such as yourself to join his crew. He claims to want a fresh crew, but we all know what his real intentions are. At least those of us sober enough to think for ourselves. He intends to force us to help him find the Dead Man's Chest in order to get out of a debt he owes to Davy Jones. He wants us to work his 100 years on board the Flying Dutchman."

This caught Jack's attention. "Davy Jones, isn't he just a name sailors gave to the sea?"

captain Hunter laughed loudly. "You are a newer sailor aren't you. Of course not! He's a real man, and an unruly one at that. He enslaves those who pray on the weak and let the lust of gold run their lives. He makes us work an eternity on board The Flying Dutchman as a part of his crew. He controls the eight seas; Making a deal with him is essentially making a deal with the devil. You have to be a fool to attempt to bargain with him, and Captain Jack is a fool."

"The eight seas? I thought it was the seven seas?"

"Aye, there are seven seas, and a legendary eighth."

"Which is..."

"Time."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. It was sounding to him that the best way to get home and save Gwen was to talk to this Davy Jones fellow.

"So tell me more about this Dead Man's Chest."

Hunter got a wild look in his eye " Davy Jones was an ordinary man until one day a woman broke his heart. He couldn't deal with the pain so he carved out his heart and locked it away in a chest. He buried that chest, containing his still beating heart, somewhere among these Caribbean Islands. It is said to be the only item that can be used to bargain with Davy Jones, and It's holder will be the only one will be able to do the bargaining. That's Why Jack wants the chest..."

Jack Harkness looked at the man with a huge grin. "Thanks mate, you've helped a lot!" He leaned over and gave Hunter a huge kiss on the cheek, then he chugged down the rest of his rum, and sprinted across the pub to locate the Doctor. He left poor hunter blushing and confused calling after him "But wait, I don't even know your name!"

When Jack found the Doc. He was sitting on the steps of the pub with his face in his hands. When he lifted his head he saw Jack and sighed heavily. "I've got nothing. I haven't been able to find out anything. All I know is that Mrs. Smith saw Lilith cooper snogging Jack sparrow two nights ago, and Lilith is a married woman."

Jack Grinned from ear to ear. "That's alright Doc., I think I found something that might be able to help us!"

The Doctor stood quickly. "What have you found out?"

"There is a man named Captain Jack who runs a local pirate gang, and he's currently recruiting men to join his crew and help him find the Dead Man's chest."

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "Jack, how is that going to help us?"

"Because inside that chest is the Heart of a man named Davy Jones. Davy Jones is the controller off the seven seas, and the sea of time! That heart is the only thing that can be used to bargain with the man. If we get that heart, Then we can negotiate with him to get the TARDIS back on track, the rift closed and Gwen to safety!"

The Doctor became elated. "Jack you're brilliant! Where did you find this out?"

"You'd kill me if I told you..."

"...That doesn't matter! We have to find this 'Captain Jack' and join his crew!" The Doctor called out to the pub "Does anyone Know where I can find Captain Jack?"The whole pub burst out in laughter.

A man turned toward the Doctor and drunkenly said "You don't have to refer to him as captain mate, Jack Sparrow is just fine. He doesn't deserve the title Captain!"

"Yeah." another drunk added in "He's the worst pirate captain on the seven seas!"

"He thinks he can actually find Dead Man's chest!" Another man jumped in "He's down at the docks leaving port right now the fool!"

"The Docks!" The Doctor shouted and took off sprinting out of the pub; Jack followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Jack Harkness ran full speed ahead through the grimy, drunk filled streets of Tortuga. It was dark, and the streets crowded, but The Doc., and companion did eventually figure out where they were going. They stopped at the end of the wooden boardwalk, bent over panting and gasping for breath. At the opposite end of the dock there was a small group of ragged, drunken old men boarding a ship of astronomical size, with huge black sails that were tattered and torn. One of the men was tall and thin with dreadlocks and a wide red bandanna on his head. The man seamed to have an overly confident air about him, almost a arrogant swagger. Behind him was a man who appeared to be younger than the rest of them, and a bit more timid, but at the same time desperate.

The Doctor, after finally catching his breath, peered across the dock and gave the younger boy a curious look. "He seems out of place." He commented to himself.

"She." Jack replied, following his friend's gaze. The Doc. Gave him an odd look. "She seems out of place. That's a woman." Jack clarified.

"That is not!"

"You doubt my judgment?"

Just then the boy spoke. "Captain sparrow!" He demanded in a somewhat female voice.

The Deadlocked man came to a sudden halt. "Come to join my crew boy? Welcome aboard." He mumbled in slurred speech.

"I've come to find the man I love!"

Captain Sparrow stiffened. "I'm sorry lad, but my first and only love is the sea."

"Meaning William Turner, captain Sparrow."

Captain Sparrow spun around with his arms held out wide like a little girl twirling in her dress-up gown, and wobbled a little. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. His face fell, and he turned to the pirate next to him and whispered rather loudly "Hide the Rum!" The pirate nodded and boarded the ship with a serious look on his face. He seemed to be a man on a mission.

"Told you she was a woman." Jack stated all smart-aleky as he started across the thin stretch of wooden boards in front of him. "Captain Sparrow!" he called.

The Doctor stood up, and jogged to catch up with Jack looking frustrated. Usually he was the clever one who knew everything, and usually he was the one who needed to be caught up with. He didn't like how Jack was running the whole show, so to speak.

As they approached, Captain Sparrow got a peculiar look on his face. "What do you want?" He asked cautious.

"We've come to join your crew." The Doctor responded as he placed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Dressed like that?"

The Doc. And Jack peered self consciously down at their clothes.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" The Doctor asked offended.

Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "Nothing...it's just..." he wobbled drunkenly "You haven't got any weapons."

"That's because we don't believe in..." The Doctor was abruptly interrupted by Jack clamping his hand over his mouth. Jack then proceeded to reach into his pocket and pulled out his blaster gun. He aimed it at a near by crate and shot, sending a bright blue light whizzing through the air, before completely obliterating the crate.

Sparrow stared at the exploded crate with wide, fearful eyes as the Doctor pushed Jack's hand away from his mouth. Sparrow turned to them and asked "What're your names lads?"

"The Doctor...or Doctor if you like. But never Doc., that makes me seem a bit too Bugs Bunny." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair "And I really don't like to resemble the Loony Toons."

Sparrow looked at The Doctor like he was mad. "And you Mate?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack Smiled his charming smile, and stuck out his hand. Sparrow stared down at it like it was a cannon about to explode.

"Now you see lad, that won't work. There can only be one Captain Jack on board this ship, and that's me, and only me! Savvy? From now on ye shall be known as...eunuch!"

Harkness got this furious look on his face and The Doctor giggled. Harkness shot him a look, and his laughter quieted.

Sparrow raised his eyebrows at them, then turned and boarded his ship with the Doc. And company at his heels.

The Doctor started to laugh again as Sparrow turned to face them. He swung his arms out wide and shouted"Welcome aboard the black Pearl!"


End file.
